Tris's Tail
by dauntlesswarrior10
Summary: Tris loves living with her family and best friend/crush Tobias in the clear blue ocean. For her 16th birthday Tris and Caleb have get the chance to go to school on land. She is excited and thrilled to learn about life on land. And going to Divergent High. But will this be as easy and fun as she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You will rarely see us. Multiple claims to have spotted us, multiple times. You humans debate on what we look like, what we do, and the power we possess. But everyone knows we live in the water, and have beautiful tails. Well I know what you are thinking. Mermaids! Yes, my name is Beatrice Prior I'm 15 years old 16 tomorrow, and I am a mermaid.

My tail is a scarlet red with matching shells. We don't believe in cutting our hair until its past our waist. So that's how mine is. Long and blond. Of course this is only for the girls. I live in the California corals with my aqua tailed mother, silver tailed father, and light green 10 month older brother, Caleb. We live close to the beach. But not too close to wear humans can spot us.

All mermaids/mermen have the same features humans do. Well, not hips and down but you already knew that. We use our hands to evaporate the water from our tails if we wanted to walk on land. I have never waked before. We are able to read sea creatures emotions. We can tell when they are scared, happy, sad, playful, you get it. And btw, we don't kill sailors. We much prefer to save them from drowning and leave them on the shores.

There are not many rules when it comes to being a mermaid. Let me list them for you.

1) Stay away from sharks. 2) Never sit on rocks in the daylight where you are easily spotted. 3) Stay away from water on land our you will grow a tail in 10 seconds flat. 4) Always help fellow mermaid/mermen in need. 5) The most important, **never tell a human what you are.**

When you tell a human what you are big guys in huge boats and large nets come looking for you. And nobody wants that. Other than that do whatever you want.

Today the water was clear and the sunlight makes my tail glisten. Fish were swimming wildely but peacefully. My brother and I collected pears. We raced to see who could find the most. Collecting them was the hard part but it was worth it once you saw what could be made of. My mother made me a tiara when she had some left over. Believe it or not this was one of our chores.

We met up at the usual place. A large rock covered in fungi. We sit side by side.

"16, 17, 18, 19." Caleb says dropping them in his pearls in a little sack we carry around. Most fabrics come from sunken boats. I count mine.

"15, 16, 17." I finish with a frown.

"I win, I win!" Caleb yells pumping his fists and tail creating tiny bubbles. I swipe them out of my face and move back my hair.

"Whatever." I say and put on my tiara. Caleb signs and shakes his head when he sees it.

"When are you not wearing that thing." He asks pointing to my tiara. I smack his hand away.

"When I'm not wearing it." I answer and giggle. Suddenly I remember something. "Caleb we have to meet everyone at the cave!" Without answering he gets up and starts swimming with me on his tail (Get my joke).

The cave is a 20 minute swim from the reef. It's a hidden underwater tunnel that leads to a large cave. The cave has a 20ft waterfall, multiple large rocks to sit on and deep blue water to swim in. Mermaids/ mermen meet there to catch up and enjoy the music we play. I play the flute or sometimes sing while my mother plays the harp. My best friend, Tobias plays the horn. The instruments are made of shells we collect over time. It's always been a beautiful tune.

When we reach the cave Caleb swims in followed by myself. I see the tails of other mermaids/mermen and hear the rush of the waterfall. I swim to the surface and immediately spot Tobias sitting on a rock tail in the water. Tobias has a midnight blue tail that matches his eyes. Over the years he grew taller and muscled up. Honestly I have the tinniest crushe on him. Okay a really big crush. He has dark short hair, a thin top lip and full bottom lip. But unlike me he goes to school on land.

He doesn't notice me. I swim up beside his tail and pull him in. I try and swim away but he grabs me and pulls me to him. My back to his bare chest and swims back up the surface our heads only above the water.

"You think you can beat me?" he says smiling. "You are a very sneaky mermaid, Bea."

I shrug, "I've been told." We make our way back to the rocks and pull ourselves up. I sit with my tail bent (where our knees would be) and Tobias resumes his normal position. He rests back on his hands and closes his eyes enjoying the rush of the water and the melody of the voices around us.

"So why were so late today." He asks. "You are never late." His blue eyes meet mine.

"Me and Caleb got caught up in collecting pearls. He won. Again." I say and he chuckles.

"I bet you could win, too if you wouldn't get so distracted with the reef." I push him slightly and we smile. I have lived in those reefs my entire life and yet I never get tired of looking and exploring them.

"Oh hush Toby. I know you love those reefs as much as I love them. You can't help it."

He shakes his head and glares at me for using his nickname that he hates, "You got me there, Tris." Only he was allowed to use that name. He called me it when we first met he didn't like the name Beatrice. Said it was too stuck up. I was upset at first then, well, look at us now. We sit in silence for a few minutes before I speak up.

"So, I know your starting school next week." I say with a sigh.

"Yea." He looks down at the water and moves his tail up and down. Something he does when he is nervous or doesn't know what to say. "It's my senior year." I raise my eyebrow and he smirks. "That means that it is my last year in high school."

"Oh. What year would I be in?"

"Well, since you will be turning 16 tomorrow you would be in your sophomore year. Then you would have two more years in school. Then collage." I shake my head and his face brightens and he grabs my hand making me blush and dives into the water.

"Wait," I say, "where are we going?"

"I need to give you something."

"For what?"

He rolls his eyes and grins, "Early birthday present."

I smile and nod, "Ok let me just go and tell my mom. Wait right here." I swim back quickly to the cave and swim towards my mom. I pull myself up next to here. "Excuse me, mom." She turns to me from the ladies she was talking to.

"Yes, honey what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to ask you if I could go with Tobias for a few hours."

She licks her lips and says, "Ok, but make sure you are home for supper." I nod once and make my way back to Tobias.

TIME SKIP

"Tobias what do you want to show me, again?" I ask as he leads me to his home. Tobias lives alone now. When he turned 16 his dad choose to live as human. He doesn't like to talk about him very much and whenever I asked him about it he would just change the subject.

My father and his father, Marcus used to be good friends. But when Marcus choose to be human they lost all contact. That is how me and Tobias met. Through our dads.

"It's a present for you. I think you will love it."

"Oh, Tobias you know I loved all of your gifts." We go through the entrance and to his room. He takes a clam from a shelf. He turns to me smiling. His cheeks are slightly red. No, I must be seeing things.

"I got this for you last week. I was just waiting for the perfect time to give you it." He looks down and claps his hand together.

"I guess the night before my birthday is perfect." I say in a whisper. He moves towards me a little and something in my stomach sparks. He is so close. He places the shell in my hands.

"Open it." He says and I gently do so. I gasp when I see what is inside. A small golden scallop shell, starfish and a pearl connected to a golden chain. It's the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Our it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had received.

"Tobias it's beautiful." I take it out of the shell and hold it in my hands. It feels so delicate in my hands.

"It's stainless steel so it won't rust. I took a trip to the surface and took like 30 minutes deciding. Here let me put it one for you." He takes it from my hands unclips it and instructs me to turn. I move my hair and he places it on me. I stare at it holding the shell in my hand. Tobias's hand wraps around my wrist and I look at his dazzling blue eyes. "A beautiful piece of jewelry for a beautiful girl." He says. I can't tell you how hard we blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't seem to get Tobias out of my mind. Especially when he gave me such a beautiful gift. But beautiful girl. I have to disagree with him on that one. Most mermaids/mermen are in fact very beautiful and graceful. Me, not so much. Tobias had told me how many boys would stare at me when I swam past them but I never believed him.

I make my way from Tobias to my home. He was right I stop like 20 times to look and admire the reefs. I even hang with the dolphins for a quick minute. The first thing my mother says when I come in is

"Why are you late Beatrice? Almost 15 minutes. I told you to be home for supper. Not when it's almost over." She crosses her arms and gives on of her death stares. I feel smaller than I already am.

"I did leave Tobias's home on time. I just got caught up in the reefs. I won't happen again, I promise." I say and her gaze softens. I join everyone at the table at my usual seat. Beside Caleb and across from my mother. I put a piece of seaweed in my mouth and chew. This was not my favorite dinner plate but it was not the best either.

"Now that everyone is here me and your mother have to make an announcement." My father says finishing his 2ed to last piece of seaweed. I look up from my food at them. My mother is smiling. "Beatrice, we all know tomorrow is your 16th birthday, so me and your mother have decided to let you and your brother go to school on land."

I almost choke on my seaweed and the sound Caleb is making proves that he in fact did choke. "What?" I exclaim. "You mean like walk-" I don't finish my sentence, I'm too shocked. It takes me a second to process such little words but with so much meaning. I smile creeps up one my face. I get to taste real foods, make more friends and, be around Tobias all day. Excitement bubbles up in my stomach.

"We have agreed that both of you will be going to school on land until you finish collage. Don't worry about falling behind either. The teachers you had last year for all subjects went to school on land. So you guys are probably ahead of the humans." My dad continues

"Me and your father have already registered you guys. All you have to do is take a test is to see which category you guys will be in." mom days.

"Category?" Caleb asks.

"Yes. They are like different programs. Abnegation the selfless, Candor the honest, Amity the peaceful, Erudite the intelligent, and Dauntless the brave. These are like elections. The Abnegation will do community work on the beaches, streets. Candor will be the schools debaters or class presidents. Amity will be helping in gardens across town. They go every week, same for Abnegation. Erudite will be the schools smartest kids. You will most likely see them in spelling bees math, science, history etc. competitions. Dauntless will be the schools athletics. You will see them in sports." Mom finishes.

"So school on land will be like school here? Minus the category part. And the walking part."

"Exactly." Mom says with a small smile. "And don't worry about clothes we have that all figured out." She says. My mind races at all the possibilities of being able to have legs that I don't hear what my mother says next.

"Beatrice. Honey are you listening."

"Huh. I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said when you guys are on land make extra sure to stay away from any liquids. When you finish at school we need you guys to come straight home. We won't have to worry about you. And if you do intend to stay out any longer we need you guys to inform us, ok." I nod.

We finish our dinner and I make my way to bed with a kiss on the forehead and a reminder to moisturize our tails. It makes it easy to move if the scales on our tails aren't falling off. I wrap my tail in special seaweed and leave it one for 30 minutes.

That night I get in bed with no intentions to go to sleep. I say on my back staring up into the ceiling of my room a smile plastered on my face. I can't make it go away and when I try it just reforms. School on land. Fun, easy, new. I can't wait until I tell Tobias. I am sure the he will be thrilled. I fiddle with my necklace that is resting on my chest. I think about life on lands until I fall asleep.

NEXT MORNING

I find myself singing an old bedtime song as I swim to Tobias's home. I may not be as graceful or beautiful as the other mermaids but I sure can sing better. Not to brag but my lungs have always been strong and when I sing it's sweet and smooth.

 _When the waves grow low_

 _And the waves grow higher and so it goes_

 _Under a bright blue-_

"Endless sky!" I hear someone scream. I look around for the voice. Large arms wrap around my waist and I shriek and try to wiggle out.

"Where do you think you are going little missy?" I relax when I hear his deep voice so close to my ear I shiver. He lets me go and I slap his chest. He laughs and covers his chest in a weak attempt protect himself from me.

"What you doing here. You are never up this early." He asks me sitting down on a nearby rock. I raise my eyebrows and decide to tease him.

"I can see when I'm not wanted." I sniff. "I'll just, go." I say trying to hide a smile. I get up and move away from him.

"No, wait Tris I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave." He says and I laugh. He jumps back slightly in my outburst and crosses his arms. He used to do this, pout his lips and connect his eyebrows when I made him upset as kids. It was so cute then and it even cuter now.

"That's not funny, Beatrice." He says trying to sound serious. I tuck my lips in, in a weak attempt to stop laughing. It isn't working so well. Soon he laughs slightly too but not as hard as I did. He looks down and shakes his head. "Sometimes Bea you just-"he doesn't finish his sentence. I sigh.

"Is it bad?" I ask my voice soft and I touch his bicep. He sucks in a breath and releases.

"No." he says looking at me. "Never mind. Is there something that you want to tell me?" I brighten and shake my head.

"Ok so last night during dinner my parents told me and Caleb that," I pause for dramatic effect, "we are now going to go to school on land." I shout the last part and I'm bouncing with joy. I laugh out in relief. "They said that we would be going until we finished collage. Isn't that great."

Tobias smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes and something in me drops. "That's wonderful, Bea."

"What is the matter with you? We get to spend more time together and I have the chance to meet new people and you are not happy about that?" I ask frowning my eyes sad. He enfolds me in a hug and I blush slightly. I wrap my arms around his torso my eyes looking over his shoulder into the deep blue.

"Of course I'm happy. I just, I just wanted to keep you to myself for a while longer ya know." I smile into his shoulder and he buries his face into mine. I pull away and look him in the eyes. Those dark blue eyes that trap you in them. That sticks into your mind all day every day. Those are the most beautiful thing you could ever lay eyes on in this ocean.

"You'll always have me, Tobias. I promise." He smiles and hugs me again.

 **You think things are going too fast for FourTris? Next chapter is about Tris's first shopping and school day. Tell me if you like my story so far! And sorry for not updating in a while. Teachers giving out tons of homework. It's like the last month of school people come on! Catch you later my little fishes!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so ready to scream right now. I'm leaving the ocean. I can't believe I'm going to see legs. Well, I've seen legs before when I'd pop my head, no, eyes up to the surface every once and a while to watch the children play in the sand during the summer.

"Beatrice let's go!" Caleb calls. He sounds as excited as I feel. I rush to where my parents are.

"Ready?" my mother asks and I nod eagerly. She smiles and starts swimming. My father beside her.

"Now listen it will be new, walking I mean. But it will only take you a few minutes to get used to it. 15 minutes at the most. What our tails cover up is a part you should never show anyone. Make sure you are all covered up ok. The weather can change at any time so don't be so surprised when one second it's nice and sunny and the next it's cloudy and windy." My mother says and we nod.

"Mom where will we be keeping our things?" I ask as we near land.

"We have an old friend, David. He lives not 30 feet away from the water. Yes before you ask he was a merman. But he met a human lady and fell in love. But she died a few years back. But don't worry he is not one of those grouchy mean old guys. He is kind and gentle." She talks about him like she knew him very well. Closer than me and Tobias kind of relationship. Nobody comes closer than me and Tobias.

"Ok ready for your first walking lesson." We nod. "Caleb go with your father. I'll stay with Beatrice." Dad leads Caleb a few feet away. She takes a hold of my hand and gives it a squeeze. "Ready?" I nod with a smile. She leads me on to the sand and with her hands moves up. I follow.

The wind blows in my face and I breathe it in enjoying the soft silk like feeling on my cheeks. "Watch me." she says and runs her hands about an inch from her tail. The water floats up and she dumps it back into the water. I do the same. The water floats in mid-air and I too dump it back into the water.

Before me is a beautiful sight. Two legs. Two very lightly tanned legs with two pairs of feet and ten toes. I move them up and down. I wiggle my toes. This is so new. So awesome. I love it! I try and stand up. My legs wobble and shake from being a tail for now 16 years. I now claim this as my best birthday ever! I topple forward my legs still shaky. My mom catches me just in time before I fall on my face. She holds out a large rectangle piece of cloth.

"Towel." She says wrapping it around my body and tucking it in front. "Keeps you covered and warm." My legs still wobble but not as much. She holds my arms so I stand and wraps a towel around her body as well. "Why don't you try walking." I make a step forward a shake a tiny bit. I take another step and then another until I'm full on walking. I smile and laugh out in joy.

"Beatrice!" I hear Caleb call from behind a rock that blocks us. He appears from the other side of the rock. His own grey towel wrapped around his waist hiding what he isn't supposed to show. His hair is still damp like mine and he is wearing a smile. Like me.

Our parents lead us to a small but large house. Mom was right not even 30 feet away. "David is out for now but he will be here when you guys get back from school tomorrow." She says as we stand at the front door. She reaches under a rug and grabs ahold of a key. She unlocks the door.

The house looks decent and clean. Leather couches, wooden chairs with a black cushion. A large TV and a black coffee table with the remote a magazine and a few books. A large window with thin white curtains. I can hear the ocean from here.

She leads us upstairs to a bedroom. A single bed a wooden drawer, a lamp, and a smaller TV are in the room. Must be the guest room. Mom goes over to the tiny closet and takes out two backpacks looks filled with school materials and two boring outfits. Grey sweats and jackets, black socks, and sneakers. She hands them to use and Caleb and my parents leave so I can put them on.

It took some time getting used to the feeling of the clothes and underwear but it felt comfortable after a while. We brush of teeth and brush our hair before my mom braids it. She smiles at me and hands me a bag of green paper. "Cash. $5,000 to be exact, the rules and guidelines of your newest school, a map even though Tobias I'm sure will be there to help you and any other info you may or may not need to know." She moves out the room and I follow her. She enters the kitchen and goes to the fridge. Caleb is already sitting in a tall chair in the same clothes looking happily a book.

"Geek." I mutter as I sit beside him. He glares at me and I give him a fake toothy smile. He sets down the map as dad puts a plate in front of us.

"Turkey, cheese, bread and mayo. You guys will love it." I look at the food before I pick it up and take a bit. I chew and smile. Real human food is so much better then seaweed or kelp. I take another bite. Caleb picks up the school map, looks at it for 2 seconds and pulls his eyebrows together as he sets the sandwich and map down.

"Mom why is there 5 buildings. I thought it was all one."

"For the 5 programs. Each as a building." He nods and we finish our food in silence.

TIME SKIP

We drive to the mall in a white car. Excitement builds in me every second. I get to be around new people. Explore human shopping centers and maybe taste new desserts. My mind pictures a light brown circle with little dark spots in them. I saw a little boy eating like 4 one day. And the look on his face told me that they were wonderful and that he wanted more.

One our way I gaze out the window. We pass other cars of different shapes and sizes. Same for people. They cross the streets in crowds or by ones or twos. Trees and homes on the sides of the streets. We finally arrive at the mall. It's bigger than I've ever imagined and even more people pour out or walk in. Most are holding shopping bags.

Mom leads us into the mall. Different shops with fake people are in the windows posing with clothes on. I noticed that Dad and Caleb have drifted from us. "Ok, Beatrice you have $5,000 to spend on whatever you want as long as it not anything like that." She points to an outfit that would have half the butt out. She laughs when she sees the face I make at it.

We walk into a store that has mostly dark clothes. I look around at everything. Dresses, shirts, pants, everything. I end up getting 3 shirts, 4 pairs of pants, 5 skirts, 2 dresses, 4 jackets, and 6 crop tops. This goes on for a while. I try on clothes. Show my mom. Reject or accept, buy leave. I don't know why but I want some new shoes.

We go into what looks like a teen shoes store. I try on 4 sandals, 5 heels, 3 flats, and 4 boots, and 5 boots with heels. When we leave I have $3,997.49 left 2 sandals, 3 heels, 1 pair of flats and 3 boots, and 3 boots with heels. I make my way into a place called Claire's for some jewelry. The girl around my age smiles when she sees me with at least 20 bags in my hands.

"Getting your shop on huh?" I smile her and adjust my bags.

"And a workout." I add and she smiles and goes back to looking at necklaces. I look around as my mom takes a seat as sparks up a conversation with I'm guessing another mother. I see jewelry with animals, sea animals, names, letters and symbols but I nothing seems to catch my attention. That is until I spot a section of the store that's dedicated to something called Moral Instruments. **I don't know if that's actually happened before, but it should. I love their clothes and jewelry.** I see a red jeweled necklace on a silver chain. It's pretty but looks sinister. To sinister for my taste. **I would totally buy that but I don't want her looking to scary.** There is a serpent silver cuff bracelet beside it. I pick it up and end up getting it. When we leave this store I have $3,922.29 and the bracelet, pierced ears my mom insisted. I got 4 thick necklaces, 3 thinner ones, a pack of studs and hoops, a black diamond incrusted watch, and 5 rings.

We shop for another hour before our feet start to hurt and my mom needs to help me carry the bags. We meet up at the car and the boys rush to help us with the bags, wide eyed. I now officially have,

10 crop tops

15 shirts

4 t-shirts

19 pairs of pants

6 leggings

3 packs of underwear (socks, bra's, underwear.)

6 dresses

7 skirts

7 jackets

4 heels

3 boots with heels

3 boots

2 flats

2 sandals

The of course the jewelry I got. And some makeup my mom said she would teach me to use. Turns out Caleb got like half that stuff and had $3,270 left over while I had $2, 999. Not like I was going to use it anytime soon. We stopped and got some food. Mom was too tired to cook. So was dad. When we got to the house our parents crashed while we folded and put them away. My and shoes clothes take up most of the closet. Caleb didn't use it anyways he just folded his shirts and pants and put them in the drawers.

When I finish I explore the house. The bathrooms, attic, other bedrooms, and the laundry room. The house really isn't that big it's just very spaces and light. I settle down on the couches and try out the TV. I know Caleb is somewhere reading. I bet you he will be Erudite. I watch the TV glued to it. Changing the channels. I end up watching some mystery show called Castle. **This is actually my favorite mystery show out of the many I watch.** I watch about 4 episodes before I fall into a dreamless sleep.

 **Hey yall what's happening. I know this was only Tris's shopping trip and I said that I would have her first day in school here too, but I didn't want to make this chapter to long and I want you guys to keep wondering what's going to happen next. It wouldn't be as thrilling to know whats going to happen without a little waiting. That's how I see things. Sorry if you say opposite.**

 **It's a Sunday so it may take a couple days for me to update. You know the teachers giving out homework and quizzes. I have two English tests this week. That is just….annoying. I'm thinking, come on people! Anyways, catch you later fishes.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the blue sky peaking in through the curtains and a warm pale pink blanket covering me. I blinked a few times before I sat up and stretched out my legs and arms. I stood up the blanket falling to the floor. I picked it up and neatly folded it and set it back on top of the couch.

"You're up." A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Caleb arms crossed and in a new pair of clean clothes. It got me to wonder what time it was. "6:30 am. If you were wondering. Mom is waiting for you upstairs in the bathroom." he said and took a seat on the couch where I was just asleep. I looked at him for a second before I scratched my arm and dragged upstairs.

Like Caleb had said mom was waiting for me. She was placing out the makeups I bought yesterday and holding a clean new towel. "Morning sunshine. As promised I will teach you how to do your makeup. But first a shower." That was when I noticed the shower curtains open and ready for use. With shampoos and soaps neatly stocked. I gave her a confused look and she smiled and handed me a ring. "I went out and got this for you. It's a special ring it allows you to get wet without turning back into a mermaid. But it will only last 20 minutes and it's very rare so don't lose it."

She handed me the ring. It was a beautiful ring with an emerald jewel in the center. Green wasn't really my color, but it was beautiful nonetheless. I slipped it one my left hand ring finger and it glowed for a quick second. I smiled. She handed me the towel and told me how to work the shower and what to use.

When she left I undressed and got in. The hot water warmed my cold skin and I washed and rinsed my hair and body at least twice. When I stepped out I dried off and got as much water out of my hair as I possibly could. I wrapped and tucked my towel in front of me as my mom did yesterday. A knock came from the door and my mom poked her head in letting in a rush of cold air and I shivered.

For the next hour I learned the ways of the makeup and hair. When she was done I wouldn't have even recognized myself if my reflection hadn't copied me every move. My hair was bright and not as dull as I always believed it was. It was in loose locks and flowed to my spine. It looked healthy and bouncy. My eyelashes had a thick coat of mascara so they were thick and long. The eyeliner I wore was made into a wing and my cheeks had a golden touch to it. My lips were dark red and I knew the perfect outfit for today. I smiled at myself before I retreated back to the bedroom.

"Beatrice school starts in an hour and you haven't even eaten yet! Hurry up!" Caleb yelled from behind the door and I turned around and yelled

"Shut up!" and turned back to my closet. I took out a thick material black crop top and a thin layered very light almost white pink skirt with black velvet ankle boots with a zipper on the side with a 4 inch heels. I quickly got dressed and put on a brown leather jacket. I added a charm bracelet and went downstairs.

I sat down in the same chair beside Caleb and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Caleb wasn't over protective but he did try and get his word in on what I did and went. "You can't wear that!"

"Why not?" I ask.

"All those boys will be drooling over you and I can't stand my little sister being their target." He said and I felt safe.

"Don't worry, Caleb. Tobias will be there and I can take care of myself. And I promise to tell you if something happens." He sighs and turns back.

"Fine." He mumbles.

Mom made us some sort of bread called pancakes. They were soft and fluffy and she poured some sticky stuff over them making them even better. I gulped down this liquid called milk. It helped with washing down the pancakes.

Mom drove us to school and I was bouncing with excitement all the way. When we arrive there is a gate we have to pass. Mom enters some kind of code as the gates open. The first thing I see is the large parking lot filled with shiny new cars. Some are small others large. My mom parks close to the school. I grab my red backpack and get out. Mom kisses my forehead and hugs Caleb before driving away.

Before us is one huge sight. A large green evenly cut lawn is before us with clear clean sand colored paths leading to the different buildings. Some people rest on the lawns others stand talking and some sit on the benches. Like I mentioned before the paths lead to a different brick building. The buildings form a half circle. All at least 100 feet from each other.

To my right a building stands with vines climbing it, flowers surround it and a large tree symbol is one top with the name Amity under it. Lots of people in red, orange, green and pink enter over there. The building next to it looks boring and plain with no color. A symbol with connecting hands is on top with the word Abnegation under it. Lots of kids in grey are entering that building,

Next to that building or right in front of us with a path leading to it is darker. It has a flame on top of it with the words Dauntless. Kids who go in there are laughing and shoving each other and wear black or purple or red. The building next to that looks clean and libraryish. It has an eye on top of it with the words Erudite. People who go in there are wearing blue and holding lots of textbooks. The last building also looks clean with a scale on top and the words Candor. They are wearing black and white. I recognize this as the programs my mother was telling us about.

I walk towards the Dauntless building not sure which one to go to Caleb behind me. That's new. I push open the doors and I see a sea of black. All racing around or I hear the slam of medal on medal. I walk into the door that says office. I lady with tattoos on her arms sits at a computer typing something. She doesn't look up from the screen.

"Um we are new. We were told that we were going to be taking a test today." I say and she looks up.

"Hello, my name is Tori. And yes that test. Your names."

"Caleb and Beatrice Prior." I say and she types something in.

"Yes here you are." She hands us two thin black devices. "When you finish press DONE and you results should come up. Whatever you get I will have an escort show you around the buildings. Tell you all the guidelines, you get it." We thank her and take a seat in the chairs.

10 minutes later we finish. I press the DONE button and an orange flame pops up with the words Dauntless come up. We hand it back and she calls a girl named Christina over the intercom. She picks up a pale phone and says something into it. She hands us a piece of paper. "Ok, Beatrice, Caleb your escorts will be here any minute." We sit down again and wait.

I minute later a boy in blue slacks and vest walks in. Trailing behind him is a mocha skinned girl with short cut hair and pumps. Caleb stands and leaves with the boy. I stand too and she smiles. "My name is Christina and I will be your escort. Can I see your schedule?" It's not really a question because she snatches the paper out of my hands. She looks over it and smiles. "Looks like you have 4 classes with me." she connects our arms and drags me out. "I think we are going to be great friends."

She hands me back my schedule and I finally get to look over it.

 **Locker number: 4903**

 **Lock combination: 10-36-14**

 **1** **st** **period: History Mr. Randolph**

 **2ed period: Math Mrs. Green**

 **BREAK 15 MINUTES**

 **3** **rd** **period: Science Mr. Williams**

 **4** **th** **period: French Ms. Olivia**

 **LUNCH 1 HOUR**

 **5** **th** **period: Music Ms. Tori**

 **6** **th** **period: P.E. Mr. Amar**

"What classes do we have together?" I ask her as she leads me to my locker shoving through crowds of people.

"Music, Math, P.E. and French." I nod and she stops. "Your locker is right here. 4903, mine is across from yours and next to Four's." I'm about to ask her who she is talking about when a boy comes up next to her and kisses he cheek.

"Beatrice-"

"Tris." I interrupt not wanting to start fresh here.

"Tris this is my boyfriend, Will." Christina says and I look at him. He has brown hair and dazzling green eyes and is almost 6'3.

"Nice to meet you." I say. He nods at me.

"And you, Tris. Your new here right." I nod and he smiles a white smile. "Well I will catch you girls later. Going to the field." He kisses Christina's cheek again and walks off.

"Ok Tris all you textbooks are in your locker. Gym clothes in gym locker. So everything you need is already here. Clean and ready. Now being apart of Dauntless you need to be on at least 1 team. You choose. Tryouts for cheerleading are next week. Me and my friends are trying out. And by the way you move you can easily get in."

She shows me around the entire school. "Okay we have," she checks her pink watch, "10 minutes till school starts. We have time to meet the gang at the field." I follow her outside to the field. White and yellow lines mark the grass with numbers. Two large yellow posts are at the end of the field. She leads me to silver layered benches that look like very long staircases.

When we get closer I see a group 9 sitting and laughing. "Guys, this is Tris." My eyes meet a deep blues and he stands and hugs me tightly lifting me slightly off the ground.

"It looks like these too know each other." I hear a boy say from behind him. Tobias sets me down and smiles at the people behind him.

"Guys this is my childhood friend, Tris." Look of shock pop on their faces. "Tris this is Zeke, Uriah, Will, Al, Marlene, Lynn, and Zeke's girlfriend and Lynn's sister Shauna."

I wave a little and smile. "Hi." Zeke and Uriah are handsome. They have brown curly hair and tanned skin. Both have a fair amount of muscle and white teeth smiles. They must be twins. Marlene has strawberry blond hair and pale skin. Kind blue eyes and pink lips. Lynn has a shaved head and a permanent scowl on her face she has harsh brown eyes daring you to even look at her. Al has blond hair with green eyes and looks like a teddy bear. He stares at me and I move closer to Tobias in discomfort. Shauna has blond hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. A group of beautiful people.

I sit next to Tobias on the silver bench and listen to the conversation.

"So, Tris," Zeke says looking at me, "how long have you and Four known each other?"

Christina's Pov

I hear my name being called over the intercom to come to the office.

"Ohhhh, Chrissy is in trouble." Jokes Uriah and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up, Uriah." I get up from my spot on the bleachers and from the corner of my eye I see Marlene making goo goo eyes at him. He's to blind to see she likes him, and she's too scared to admit it. I make my way to the office.

When I enter behind an Erudite I see a boy with blond hair and green eyes sitting beside a girl. They together stand and the boy leaves with the Erudite. The girl stands before me. She's beautiful and I already know she'll have a hard time keeping boys away from her. She has long blond locks that fall down to her waist, excited striking blue grey eyes, very little makeup and blood red lipstick. She wears a thick material black crop top, a light pink skirt and black 4 inch velvet ankle boots. And I love the golden necklace that rests on her chest. I smile "My name is Christina and I will be your escort. Can I see your schedule?"

I take the paper from her hands. I look it over and smile. "Looks like you have 4 classes with me." I connect our arms and she follows me out. "I think we are going to be great friends." I take her to her locker pushing and shoving through the crowds. But I couldn't help but notice how gracefully she moves through the crowds as if she had done it a million times and how many guys stop to look at her. I hand her back her schedule.

Tobias (Four)'s Pov

I listen to the words coming from Zeke's mouth. Well not really listening. But I still hear him. A rush of cold morning air fans across my face and I can't help but think how much Tris's would love this feeling. Where is she anyways? I see two figures walk across the field towards us. One I recognize as Christina the other I'm not so sure. From what I can see she has long blond hair. As they near us the face becomes clear and it takes everything in my body and run over there and sweep her into my arms in a hug.

Then she stands before me. Beautiful as ever. I stare at her until her eyes meet mine and I can no longer hold back. I stand up and hug her. I breathe in and her scent tickles my nose. A smell of something floral and ocean. Nervous tingles explode in my stomach when she wraps her arms around me and I lift her from the ground making her let out a tiny laugh. I'm snapped out of her trance when Zeke says something behind me. "Looks like these two know each other." I set her down again and turn around my chest missing the warmth of her body. I introduce her to everyone and she smiles and waves. I'm having trouble figuring out how she got into Dauntless. Not that I'm complaining. I have a feeling this will be a great school year.

Tris's Pov

"Um, since I was 6 and he was 8." I answer. Four? I'll ask him about it later.

"How did you guys meet?" Al asks.

"Our dads where great friends."

This goes one for a while until the bell rings and we all make our way to our classes. Lucky for me Tobias also has History first so he walks me to class and takes a seat beside me. The bell rings as a couple rush into the class and take a seat in the back. The teacher comes in not a moment later. "Morning class, my name is Mr. Randolph. You all know the rules the apply to every school. But I have to repeat them anyways." he says the do's and don'ts and the consequences.

"Ok I'll tell you all today you need to bring your textbooks and supplies to school every day. That includes pencils, pens, a notebook college ruled, highlighters, a binder, and erasers." He stops and looks around the classroom squinting his eyes. "Let's start with some ice breakers." What's an ice breaker? He looks at a piece of paper on a clipboard. "Peter, let's start with you. State your name, and something you like."

Peter stands and looks around the classroom bored. That is until his eyes land one me and he smiles sinisterly at me. I shiver. "My name is Peter, and I like pretty women." His eyes don't leave mine and I look away. He sits back down and the teacher mumbles something. This goes on until it reaches me.

I stand, "Hi everyone my name is Tries and I like, the ocean. I guess." I sit back down and Tobias smiles at me. He stands.

"My name is Four and I like football."

By the time everyone is finished class is over and we all rush out. This happens all day until its lunch time.

 **Ok, I'm going to do part 1 and part 2. This is the end of part 1. This chapter is 6 pages long. And it took me all week to write it. Mostly because I haven't been able to find the time to write. Most of it was actually done today. I'll try and write soon. Catch you later my fishes!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias leds me to the cafeteria. We walked through a series of hallways and I held on to his bicep trying not to get lost. I blushed the entire time and girls in too small clothes gave me death glares. I just couldn't understand why. Tobias smiled down at me flashing his perfect white teeth and opened the doors.

Inside was amazing. Long tables were lined up and hundreds of people in black were eating, laughing, talking, and yelling. It was just chaos, but in a good way. I smiled and Tobias led me over to a line. No more than 20 people were a head of us. Tobias turned around to me. Our chests were almost touching. Guess people like to be close to each other. Not that I minded he was this close.

"Ok, Tris just to tell you now don't get the mystery meat. Ever." His eyes were playful but his tone was serious. "Just get what I do and you'll survive lunch."

I nod, "Ok. Hey how come you don't use your actual name here? I mean there's nothing wrong with it, right." He glances around the room. I follow his look and see a handful of boys and girls staring at us. I look back up at Tobias and my breath catches. I didn't know our faces were so close. He doesn't seem to notice. He looks back at me.

"I'll tell you later." He says and moves forward. I follow behind him.

Uriah, I believe waves us over and I end up sitting in between him and Tobias. I take a look at my plate of food. A bottle of water with a straw, some strawberries, a hamburger which looks really weird along with some red and yellow sauce, and a piece of cake. Tobias told me it would be the best cake I would ever have. I reminded him this is the first cake I've ever had.

I sip at my water. Needs something. I feel Tobias nudge my arm with his elbow. I look at him and he hands me a packet. I look at it. Salt. It reads and I smile at him. _Thank you_ I mouth to him and he smiles and I take my water and pour in the salt. I take out the straw and twist the cap on. Then I shake it, you know so it mixes. I taste it, much better.

I look at my hamburger. "Have you never seen a hamburger before?" Christina asks.

"No, I've seen them," I lie, "I've just never had one before."

"Really," Zeke says, "Four your girl over here is missing out." I blush and Tobias ears turn red.

"She's not my girl. She's my best friend." My stomach rolls. At him calling me his best friend. Something I already knew, but it sounds even better coming from his mouth to my 'new friends'. Or that he only thinks of me as a friend. A sister. Nothing more. I smile slightly as Zeke places a hand over his heart and fake faints.

"Oh dear Four is cheating on me." he whines in a fake accent and everyone laughs. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around and come face to face with a girl.

"Excuse me, but you're in my seat." She says placing a hand on her hip and giving me an icy stare.

"I'm sorry but-" I start but she holds up her hand stopping me.

"I don't want your excuses just move." I stare at her for a second before I hear Tobias shift beside me and wrap an arm around me.

"Lauran I told you not to come near us again. Not after what you did." Anger flashes on her face when she sees his arm around me.

"But Four," she whines, "I miss it here." The way she looks at him tells me she's over here because of him.

"Bye, Lauran." Christina says with venom in her voice and I notice Will grips her hand. She stomps her foot on the ground and turns and walks away. I turn back to everyone.

"What was that all about?" I ask poking at Four's cake. Why I don't poke at mine, don't ask me, cause I won't have an answer.

"Last year Lauran was in our gang. She had this huge crush on Four even though he was to blind to notice. Always focused on something else." Zeke says eyeing me. I blush and look down to hide it.

"Anyways, she and Christina told got into a heated argument about something." Will says.

"And I guess to get Christina back and to make Four jealous she cornered Will during lunch and started kissing him." Shauna adds. I notice how Christina's eyes darken at the words.

"Of course her little plan didn't work, but Christina and Will went through World War III for about a month." Marlene adds looking down at her salad.

"Until he finally got her to believe her and they got back together." Four say looking at me. "But Lauran got kicked out of our little group here." He says and notices that I've pretty much poked his cake to death. He takes the fork from my hands and takes a bite into his cake with it. Me and Tobias have been eating off each other for years so it's not really weird or gross.

"Anyways, to a lighter subject," Uriah starts, "Tris you totally have to try this cake." He says almost shoving a piece of it in my face. I shrug and start to take the fork from him. Her jerks back and everyone laughs. "Oh no this is mine." He stuffs it in his mouth for good measure.

"Here Tris." Tobias says holding at a piece of it on my/his fork. I blush and eat it. While he still holds the fork. It doesn't have to be in my mouth for a second before a burst a flavor explodes in my tongue. Something sweet and rich. I need more. I snatch the fork from his hands and take his cake and hold it like it was my own causing everyone to laugh.

"You should have been there when Uriah tried it. He smelled of chocolate all day." Zeke says chucking. So that's what was that rich taste was. Chocolate. I nod in response my mouth full of cake to speak.

Lunch ends and together we all make our way to music. We all have it together. The bell rings and I find myself in a seat next to Tobias. Like I do in every class I have with him. Which are History, Music, French, and Math. A lady walks in holding a clipboard and I notice her as the lady from this morning at the desk. She puts both her hands on her desk and leans on them. She looks relaxed and not as mean. I like her.

"Good afternoon everybody. As you all probably know I'm the kind of gal who lets you relax. Express yourself in music and arts. But I tell you this now, I won't put up with any nonsense. You leave that outside. And never call me Ms. Wu, Tori is just fine." She smiles at us and stands up. "Other than that I really don't have any other rules. Except for the ones the school has. I don't feel like reciting them." She winks. "Don't tell Principal Max." The class laughs.

"Ok, today we will start off with vocals. Who here can sing?" I raise my hand slowly. As do like 6 others. "Ok, let's start off with Marlene. Please come up to the front of the class and give us an example." The class claps and she makes her way to the front. She takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

The class claps after she is done and she bows her head before moving to sit back down. Everyone who raised their hands who wanted to go goes and then it's me. "Prior." She says looking at me. "Come on up." I rise from my seat. Tobias gives me an encouraging nod but my stomach still twists and does flips. I don't know many human songs and I make a note to ask Tobias about some. I stand before the class.

I look around and see everyone looking at me, waiting. Or most of the boys looking me over. I swallow the lump in my throat and sing the only song I know.

 _Laaa, la, la, la, la, la ,la, la, la_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _For the waves grow low_

 _And the waves grow high and so it goes_

 _Under a bright, blue endless sky_

 _Waves try to measure_

 _The days that we treasure_

 _With hello, and wave, goodbye_

 _ **(**_ **If you want to hear the song, look up The Little Mermaid Athena's Song)**

Uriah's Pov

She finishes the small song and I can't even began to explain how it felt. Her voice flowed through me. Made me melt inside. Her voice was like silk. Smooth and soft but strong. It was hypnotic. I officially liked this girl. A lot. She stood waiting for the class's reaction. I noticed how even Tori seemed to be in a trance from her voice. She looked down and her jaw clenched in embarrassment. I start to clap. Then the entire class is clapping and cheering. She blushes and makes her way back to her seat.

Tori slowly makes her way back to the front of the class still looking dazed. "Oh my Tris. That was just, um," she looks at her, "wow." Tris looks down to her lap and I notice how Four looks at her. Soft and kind. We all know Four would never be truly kind. But whatever he had went towards her. I stared at them for a second. She smiled when he says something and gently takes her hand in his and kisses it. I look away. I really like Tris.

Tris's Pov

I take a seat and a few moments later all the cheering stops. Taking her time Tori makes her way to the front of the class. I put my cool hands to my cheeks to tame the blush. I seem to be doing that a lot today. "Oh my Tris. That was just um," she looks at me as if she can't believe something so beautiful and strong came from something so small. I rarely believe it either. "wow." She finishes. I look down at my lap trying to ignore the stares coming from everyone.

"Look at everyone." Tobias says smiling, "I think you hit them a little too hard." He teases and I smile. He gently takes my hand sending it on fire and puts his lips to it in a soft kiss.

The bell rings and I make my way out still holding on to Tobias's bicep trying not to get lost. Multiple complements come from my friends.

"That was just mind blowing!" Will says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Marlene asks eyes wide.

"Who cares! I just want to hear it again." Uriah says smiling down at me.

"Who taught you the song?" Christina asks pushing Uriah back in a playful shove.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was little. Believe me her voice is as good as mine. Maybe even better." I say with a shrug.

"No way." Tobias says and I smile.

I find myself in what Tobias called a gym. The floors unlike the classrooms which have pale colors, the gym has a golden shine. With another set on bleachers to the side. Two posts are at each end, but this time they have nets hanging from them. A sharp sound rings out in the gym and I flinch.

"You'll get used to it." Tobias whispers into my ear. A man holding a black clipboard walks in. He has smooth light chocolate skin, brown eyes, and stands over 6'0 tall.

"Ok good afternoon ladies. Consider you guys lucky you won't have gym during 1st period." He smirks to himself. "You won't have to walk around smelling like sweat." He looks at us. "Now in case you don't know my name is Amar. Today we will start of simple. Who has an extra pair of gym shoes with them?" He asks eyeing most of the girl's heels. Most of the boys raise their hands, including Tobias.

"Ok why don't you all go into the locker rooms. An assistant will be there to give you your gym clothes." He points to the left. "Girls." Points to the right. "Boys." I separate myself from Tobias following Christina to the locker rooms.

"Hey what's going on with you and Four." She asks as we wait behind a group of gossiping girls. "He's never acted the way around any girl except you. He always somehow finds a way to accidentally insult them or bite their heads off."

I laugh, "Well, we've been friends for forever." I answer as we move up. "I think he's more comfortable around somebody he knew longer." She nods her head then perks up.

"Do you think he likes you." I almost laugh out loud.

"What, no way. I mean look at me Chris. I'm tiny and unnoticeable. He could have any girl he wanted I'm sure and why would he like me?" I say. Only one person is in front of us now.

She looks at me as if I've grown two heads. "Ok, slow down. You are not tiny. Your fun sized. And don't even get me started on not noticeable." She says getting ready to continue when a girl with long red hair and blue eyes interrupts us.

"Size?" she asks looking completely bored. She rests on her hand and looks at me under thick eyelashes with tired eyes.

"Medium." Christina says. The girl stands up straight and I notice how tall and curvy she is. She hands Christina her clothes and a black lock with her gym locker on it and combo. And a duffel bag with a Dauntless flame on it and the number 20. She turns to me.

"Size." She asks again.

"Um, small." I say and he hands my clothes and own black lock and bag with the number 6 and we move out of line.

"What's your gym locker number?" Christina asks looking at hers.

"Uh, 1046." I say and she grins.

"Cool mine in right across from you so now we can finish this conversation."

We find our lockers. We share the space with 5 other girls that stick to each other or by themselves.

"Ok," Christina says switching her shirt for the tight fitting dark grey gym shirt with Dauntless and the symbol on it, "as I was saying. You are not unnoticeable. Do you see how many guys stare at you when you walk by. Not to mention those vocals of yours."

"Ok, maybe a few guys stare but all they look at is chest and butt." I say pulling on my shorts and fixing my shirt. Christina stuffs her bags in the locker and closes it with a loud bang.

"Whatever you say. But I tell you know. Guys are focusing on you now." I roll my eyes and shake my head at her. I fold my clothes and neatly put in my backpack and duffel. "Nice way to show us messy girls how it's done." She jokes and I smile at her.

We walk back to the gym. "Hey why do we need the duffel bags anyways?" I ask as we make our way back inside.

"Remember when I told you all Dauntless need to be on at least one sports team." I nod. "Well would you want to have smelly papers and an even heavier backpack?" I nod at her explanation.

Four comes in wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of his own shorts that hangs to his knees. Which unlike mine stop a few inches above. And stands beside me. When class begins Amar tells the girls to take off our shoes, not wanting to break out necks in heels leaving me in a pair of black socks. For the rest of the period we do 3 laps around the gym and sit ups and pushups. Which I found very easy since I use my stomach and legs/tail to move around for the past 16 years.

When school ends Uriah offers to drive me home but I decline saying that me and Four are going to the same place. I tell him maybe another day and he nods looking slightly disappointed.

"How did you get a car?" I ask as I follow him to a black truck.

"Mostly my father. He offered to pay for it if I got all A's in my classes and $2,000. Got me a one bedroom house beside the water." He opens the door for me and helps he in. "Buckle up." He says with a smile and I buckle my seatbelt. A moment later he gets in and starts the car. He leaves the parking lot and makes his way to the beach.

"How do you know so much about all this." I ask gesturing to the confusing sticks and buttons. He smiles and lays on hand on his leg the other still driving.

"Did a lot a research, listening, watching, notes. And then I have my father. He wasn't a huge help but I wouldn't be here without the help he did give me. But he told me when I finished high school I was on my own. Needed to get into my own college, job, etc. So yea. But remember I started going to school on land when I was in 7th grade and that's when things really start with the need to know basics."

"Like?" I ask holding my hand out the window copying the movements the ocean would do. The wind feels soft and silk like.

"Well they start telling you about the changes to your body, college, and the hard stuff really." I nod and bring my hand back inside the car. I can already smell the ocean. "Almost home." He says and I smile. Were quiet the rest of the way there. He drops me off at David's house and parks his car a few blocks up.

I go inside and I see Caleb already there sitting with a man who I guess is David. He stands and smiles when he sees me. "You must be Beatrice. Your mother has told me so much about you guys. And it's a pleasure to meet you." He holds out his hand and I shake it. "Now I know you guys will be using half of the house until you go to college and I have no problem with it. But I do have a few rules."

"No parties. Do not let anyone in the house without one of you guys being here. This house holds some ocean secrets. Always clean up after yourselves. I don't need any gross smells our unwanted animals. And stay on your side of the house. I don't need you guys snooping around my things, ok. We all like our privacy. Other than those simple rules you are free to do whatever you want. Ok." We nod. This won't be so hard. "Besides I'll be doing a ton of traveling so you'll rarely see me.

With that he turns back to the kitchen. He snaps his fingers and turns around. "Almost forgot. Your mother forgot to tell you, but when you go back into the water you clothes will be gone. You'll go back to whatever you wear in the water. And when you get out they reappear. But you may want to leave jewelry and shoes here." I nod and go back upstairs. I plop my backpack on the bed along with my duffel bag. Caleb follows suit and together we make our way downstairs with a goodbye to David.

We make sure that nobody is watching and I dive into the water. Like David said my scarlet tail reappears, my clothes gone. Me and Caleb go our different ways. Him, home. Me, to see Tobias.

 **Ok, ok I know I haven't updated in like forever but I've been out sick for a while. Plus the studying for last minute quizzes.** **. But SUMMER is a-coming soon. So I'll have lots of more time to update. Keep leaving reviews. I need to know yall's opinions. Alright, catch ya later, fishes!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tobias has always been fast at doing something. Even parks a car, put his things away, and swim to his home under water. Me, ha call me the girl who will swim on her back in circles for hours on end if you let her. That's a long title don't you think? But not today. Today I sped to Tobias home to talk to him. There were so many questions floating around in my head I needed to mind vacuum to contain them all.

Tobias's house came in sight and there I saw him. The back of his head facing me. I smile and slow down my pace. I duck behind a coral and peak my head over. He now lays his head back and closes his eyes, his tail flowing freely in front of him. I move very quietly and swim until I face him. He doesn't seem to notice. I'm about to yell boo when I opens his eyes and yells it before I can making me shriek and move back my back touching the corals behind me.

Tobias laughs. Clutching his stomach and gasping. "It's not funny." I defend weakly. Tobias's laughing dies down until he is only wearing a satisfied and playful smile. I shake my head in embarrassment although it's only me and Tobias.

"Ok, ok maybe it was I little funny." I say moving to stand beside him.

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing my Bea again after what 20 minutes." He says.

"Well, I just wanted to know a few things. That's all."

"Shoot." He says crossing his arms over his chest making his arms look bigger.

"Um, about that boy, uh Peter." I say and a look of disgust crosses across his face.

"Don't tell me you like him."

"Eww no. It's just this morning he had this look on his face when he looked at me. Like Uriah looks at cake." I say and he smiles at the Uriah part.

"Well, we call it The Devil's Grin. It's this thing he does when he looks at a hot girl. Or any girl for that matter. But I would really stay away from him. He's bad news."

I nod and pinch my bottom lip between my thumb and pointer finger. "Ok, what about the sports thing. I've never heard of any."

"Ahhh, you've come to the right place. Come on in. Let me teach you in the ways of, sport." He plays and I roll my eyes and smile as I follow him in.

For the next hour Tobias tells me all about the different sports there are in Dauntless. Soccer, football, volleyball, baseball, tennis, cheerleading, and dance. They way he told me about them made it feel like a challenge, but it was worth it in the end. The winnings and trophies. I especially got into volleyball, cheerleading and dance. The limit was 4 sports and I planned to do it least two. By the time I leave dinner would start in 10 minutes.

"Hey, Tobias do you think I could catch a ride with you tomorrow?" I asked knowing my mother had to work early for the rest of the week.

"Sure I'll get you at 7:45. That gives us enough time to let you taste your first cup of coffee."

"What if I don't like coffee?"

"Then, you can try iced tea." I raise my eyebrow at the new drink names. Tobias grinned and gave me a hug and followed me out.

That night I lay on my hands staring at my walls with a smile lingering on my lips. Tobias words echo in my head " _It's this thing he does when he look at a hot girl."_ Was Tobias calling me hot? Maybe he didn't even recognize the words coming from his mouth. I wonder what it would like to press my lips against his. _NO!_ I yell at myself in my head. He's my best friend. I shouldn't be thinking about him like this.

Maybe he does like me. The conversation me and Chris had in the locker rooms play over and over in my head. I just end up shaking my head at myself. NO. And I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to Caleb gently shaking my shoulder. "Beatrice, get up."

I shoot up and we knock heads. "Ouch." I say to myself placing my hand on my head.

"Can you be anymore hardheaded?" he teases. I push him away before getting out of bed. We have to get up when it's cold outside. Nobody would be outside when it's cold by the water this early. I hug and kiss my parents goodbye before leaving with Caleb.

Once standing on shore in yesterday's clothes, I hold my arms close to me in a sad attempt to keep them warm before jogging over to David's house. Caleb takes a key from under the rug and unlocks the door. A blast of warm air hits me and Caleb puts the key on the tiny table nearby. As if we had an unspoken agreement Caleb crashed on the couch while I showered making sure to put on the green ring.

When I finished I brushed my teeth, washed my face did my makeup, and curled my hair to its gold locks. I finished with everything in 30 minutes and stepped out. The sudden coldness of the hallway chilled my legs and arms. "Caleb," I called, "you can shower now!" And with that I made my way into the bedroom and pick out my outfit.

In the end I am wearing a high waited black leather skirt, with a bustier crop top with white daisies, a brown long sleeved sweater along with lace up tan ankle boots and golden bracelets. I grab my backpack along with a pair of converse and exit the bedroom as Caleb comes out the bathroom in blue. He grins at me and passes by me to get his things.

"How are you getting to school?" he asks chewing on a honey bun.

"Tobias he will be here in about," I glance at the clock, "5 minutes." I finish picking off a piece of his honey bun. He smiles before shaking his head and looking down. "What?" I ask licking the frosting off my fingers.

"Did you just start liking him, or did I just notice?" my eyes widen and heat spreads to my cheeks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Beatrice. I'm your brother. You really think this could get past me?"

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and _try_ to change the subject. Notice how I said tried. "How are you getting to school and back?" I ask

"No, I think it's been for a while. This is just the first time I've noticed." He says completely ignoring my question. I hear a knock at the door and I grab my things and go answer the door. And there stands the man of the hour. Tobias stands there wearing a tight fitting black shirt and dark blue jeans and a leather jacket.

"You ready?" he asks with his signature smile that would make any girls heart melt. Not to mention the shine in his eyes.

I nod. "Yea." I follow him outside.

Before I can close the door I hear Caleb yell, "Good luck, Beatrice!" I clench my jaw in embarrassment before Tobias opens the door and helps me in. He gets in and starts driving.

"What was all that about?" He asks glancing at me with a smirk.

"Nothing. Just Caleb being the idiotic brother he is." He chuckles and we finish our drive in silence. He parks the car in front of a cozy looking shop. I get out and almost fall forgetting how high the truck was. Tobias catches me. His arms almost holding me by my ribs his fingers touching my skin. My hands grip his shirt and an arm around his neck. Our faces centimeters apart. For a second which seemed like hours we just gazed into each other's eyes. His eyes glistening with something I didn't recognize.

"You okay?" he asks letting me go. I nod words not an option right now. I follow him into the tiny shop. When I walk in, different smells enter my nose. Something strong and sweet. The feelings here give you a warm feeling and the sound of machines at work make you feel like someone's always around. It's quiet and tiny. I like it here.

We get in line behind a couple looking about early twenties. She laughs at something and he kisses her cheek. My head tells me public affection is wrong but my gut twists at the sight.

"What can I get you?" a kind lady asks from behind the counter.

"Two iced coffees and croissants please." Tobias says handing her a $13.00. She inserts the order.

"Names?"

"Tris and Tobias." He says and I look at him for using his real name. She writes it on two clear cups and hands us our croissants, as Tobias called it. We move for the next person behind us and take a seat beside a window.

"So, how do you like Divergent High so far?" he asks breaking a piece of his croissant.

"It's nice. I was really thinking about joining the cheerleading team. Christina said that I would fit in easily. Since I move so very graceful." I break off a piece of my croissant. "I don't move that gracefully. Plus I think I may like it better on the dance team. Or maybe the volleyball team. Even though I've never played before, I think it will be fun." I say and she doesn't interrupt me. Not once. Just listens. I smile at him. "What about you. Yesterday you mentioned a spot, football I believe."

"Yea, I've been playing for about 2 years now. I start-." He stops mid- sentence when a voice call our names. "Be right back." He stands up and walks to where our drinks are. I watch his back. The way his muscles move. I'm not the only one who seems to be staring at him. A girl with wavy blond hair and sparkling green eyes just likes her plump pink lips at the sight of him. My gut twists as he starts to walk back, but being stopped by the girl. She says something to him with a flirtatious twist of the hair and smile, and he shakes his head and tips his chin towards me. She follows his gaze towards me and gives me an envious glare. I give her a hard stare before looking at Tobias who just smiles and walks to me.

"What was that all about?" I ask as he sits down pushing the light brown liquid to me.

"Oh, she told me her name was Katy and was wondering if I was single. I told her I was dating you. You played along really well when you gave her that ice cold stare that gave me shivers. Never knew you had it in you." He grins.

"That's what best friends are for right." I say twisting the green straw around in the cup making the ice clunk together.

"Right." He says quietly and looks down at his drink. Suddenly it's awkward.

"You were saying about football." I ask trying to ease the awkwardness. And that's how we are for the next 30 minutes.

 **TIME SKIP**

We made it to school 7 minutes before the bell rang singling us late. I head to my locker dodging over active bodies for it to be still this early and grab my History textbook. Together we rush to History. We plop in our seats and sit for the next 3 minutes in silence waiting for the teacher.

 **Another time skip to Music (Well, I really mean Arts, so that would include drawings too.)**

"Ok, class today I will be pairing you up with another classmate and you will both work together and draw a landscape. I don't care if it's in color or not but I do need a rough draft and final. You can copy it from something or make it up in your head, I don't care. And before you ask why I am doing this assignment is because in two months is an art competition and the 1st place winner will be given $300, second place an entire new art kit. Pencils, erasers, paint, paint brushes, etc. Third place will have 5 different coupons with $20 on each."

"So we are starting today with our drawing skills. Cause I know some of you will draw stick figures. This competition is optional. You will not be graded on this, but you will be graded on your progress. I do hope you all try your hardest on this and good luck." Tori finishes. She picks up her name list and starts to call out names for the homework.

"Randy and John, Autumn and Zack, Uriah and Four, Molly and Drew, Summer and Austin, Tris and Peter, Montana and Christina, Scott and Dylan, Jacob and Bella, Perry and Aria, and Caleb (another Caleb) and Samara." She looks up from her list. "You have the rest of the period to dicuss your ideas. Get to it." Everyone moves to meet their partners but I can only sit there jaw tight. **Peter!**

 **Well here we go everyone. Sorry for not updating in a while but summer is coming and I am 87.9% sure I will be home most of the time. Or at least not planning to go very far. Anyways I put Tris with Peter because I got so bored with people always making Peter the bad guy. It gets old after a while! Anyways leave lots of comments! Catch you next time, fishes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Out of anybody in the entire class she had to pair me with him. The boy who has a smile called The Devil's Grin. I mean seriously! I don't notice someone sitting beside me until I feel a soft tug on my hair. I turn around and there sits the boy himself looking completely bored and annoyed.

"My hair really?" I ask and bit the insides of my cheeks. He shrugs and looks at our blank paper.

"It was the closest thing to me. And I just really wanted to touch it." and his eyes soften. For a half a second.

"One, that's weird on so many levels and two, why." He sucks in a breath before shaking his head at me and gives me a glare. I'm guessing this really isn't an evil glare but a pained one telling me he was done with this conversation. "Anyways, I want this to be over as much as you do. So have any ideas?"

I think for a second and multiple ideas pop into my head but quickly dismiss them. "No, not really."

He rolls his eyes and looks at a piece of binder paper with neat handwriting and half a page full of ideas. "Fine, well I have some. But, I want us to agree on this so I'll run a few by you before we start our rough draft." He licks his lips and lists a few things. "The beach, sunset, the mountains, woods, rivers at sunset, waterfalls, grasslands, purple skies, or if you a really up for a challenge, the northern lights." He finishes.

"Um, I was thinking," I'm not entirely sure what some of these things are. The beach is too predictable and I don't want to do water, "mountains. We could do it in pencil if you want."

"Whatever the lady wants." He jokes and grabs takes the paper and starts drawing. I watch him for a second as he traces out what the mountains would look like. Then he takes a black thick stick and a plain piece of paper and just draws a blob of dark pencil?

"What is that?" I ask pointing to his dark stick.

"Charcoal. It's good for shading and dark skies. All you have to do is rub it in to even it out. It looks better when it's finished." He says taking out a white ball and spreading the charcoal above the mountains.

He must have gotten annoyed at my questions because he stops answering them. Finally he looks at me. "Just stop okay. I'll do all the work and put our names on it if you just stop talking." I shrink back into my seat.

"Sorry." I say quietly and cross my arms over my chest. He looks at me, his eyes softer but still serious and turns back around and continues with his work. He draws until the period is over. He packs his things and leaves the classroom without another glance back at me.

In gym today we all just played a friendly game of volleyball. Something I actually really enjoyed and found it very easy to play. The only bad thing about it was that my wrists and hands were red. I leaned against Tobias's truck blowing on my hands to cool the stinging.

"You ready?" he asks setting a hand on my shoulder and ushering me to the car door.

"You know it." I answer as I buckle my seatbelt. He smiles and closes the door.

 **I know it's much shorter than the others but I will update soon. HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE! I hope you all have a great summer and continue to read my story in progress. Catch you later, fishes!**


	8. Chapter 8

Me and Tobias swam freely today. Racing each other to see who was faster. Of course he won. We raced each other to the hidden cave. Sometimes we came here when nobody else was. It wasn't forbidden it was just very unlikely for two mermaids to come her by themselves. I pulled myself up next to Tobias, closer than I thought. I scoot over a few inches and out of the corner of my eye I see his face fall.

We sit in silence for a moment before one of us says something. It's Tobias with a smile. But something else that betrays him. "I think Jay really likes you."

Jay. Jay is an electric blue eyed boy with shaggy blond hair and a green tail. He's not as muscular or tall as tall as Tobias buy he's not so far from him. He is nice and funny but I never really had any real romantic feelings for any other boy except Tobias. But I guess I could try.

"He's never told me that before." I say and Tobias's chest rumbles with laughter and he sits back on his hands.

"The last time I checked normal guys really don't tell girls that they have a crush on them."

"Whatever. A non- normal guy would. Why would I want to date a normal guy? It's so, original." I look at him and he nods his head in understanding.

"I guess the girl I like is unique." I look at him and find he is already looking at me.

"Really?" I ask trying to hide my curiosity and disappointment that it isn't me. "Who?"

"I don't think she would ever like me back. I mean she's too beautiful and smart and funny. I don't think she would ever notice my feelings for her."

"Oh, she sounds great."

"She is." I didn't notice he was moving closer to me until I felt the heat of his now dry body touches mine and a finger curl under my chin. "It's you Tris."

I'm blushing. "Stop kidding around Tobias." I tell him.

"I'm not kidding. You have no idea how long I've had a crush on you." He says blushing. His navy orbs sparkle as they stare into my sky blue. "A long time."

"Really." I say my voice below a whisper.

"For real." He says and he grins. I look away. I turned slowly back around Tobias gently pressed his lips to mine. It was eager, like it had been waiting to happen for days. Months. Probably years. I slowly melt into his lips. It takes only a second to realize that this is my first kiss and I have no idea of what I am supposed to do. I pull away from him.

"I think we should slow down." I say.

"It's ok. We will have plenty of time to practice that." He says with a grin and I laugh.

 **Tobias Pov**

I wasn't thinking when the words launched themselves out my mouth. My heart although sure did know because with each word it would beat a little faster. The idea of her telling me she wasn't interested made a cold chill run down my spine.

"She sounds great." She says looking at her lap.

"She is." I scoot closer to her so my skin brushes hers and I'm suddenly on fire. I build up my courage and turn her head so her striking sky blue grey eyes meet mine. "It's you Tris." I tell her and surprise flashes across her face. And red stains her cheeks.

"Stop kidding around Tobias." She says firmly and I almost laugh.

"I'm not kidding. You have no idea how long I've had a crush on you." I feel my ears turn red. "A long time."

"Really?" she asks as if it was impossible for it to actually happen.

"For real." I grin. She looks away from me. A bad feeling clenches in my gut that she may not feel the same way. That I just ruined our friendship. That is until she turns around, happiness in her eyes and I plant a soft kiss on her lips. She kisses back and I can tell she feel unsure of what to do. She pulls away and I want to pull her back but I don't.

"I think we should slow down." She says our foreheads touching.

I grin. "It's ok. We will have plenty of time to practice that." And her angelic laugh fills my ears.

That night I can't sleep and when I close my eyes I see her face and feel her lips touching mine. She said she wanted to take things slow, and I 100% respect that. I'm not sure if we are dating or we are just really, really close friends who kiss. Or neither. I just hope that I didn't ruin something.

 **Tris Pov**

Today I wore a grey sweater and blue skinny jeans with combat boots. It was a little cooler today. We had grown into a routine. Tobias would pick me up at 7:30 and then we would go to the tiny café and would get an iced coffee and sit for 15 minutes then drive to school and to History. But today, instead we got mochas. His caramel and mine chocolate.

We drove to school in a comfortable quiet. Only sipping at our drinks. And yet my mind keeps on going back to yesterday. The feeling of his lips on mine. Sweet and warm and soft. Gentle and patient. But I couldn't help but wonder where that left us now. Are you dating, or stuck in the middle of friendship and an actual relationship.

Tobias pulled into parking slot and like the gentleman he was he took my hand and helped me out. I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder and fall in step with Tobias.

Today Uriah and Zeke told us about a party he was having tonight. Apparently they throw the best parties in the entire school. It doesn't really surprise me with their playful and boyish personalities. The reason, I don't think they have one, except for their mom will be out for the rest of the week so that gives them freedom to do as they please.

"So how about you Tris you coming?" Uriah asks hope in his voice and eyes.

"I'm not sure. But I'll see what I can do." His eyes sadden a little with my answer and out of the corner of my eye I see Marlene give me a death glare. I know she likes him, everyone does. Except Uriah. We finish our lunch and head off to music class.

Peter had already finished the drawing and like he said he would he added both of our names on the masterpiece. It was in fact, a wonderful piece of art. Better than I thought could ever come from him. Tori told us the assignment was due tomorrow but took ours today, since Peter finished it.

"Hey this is a great piece of artwork do you mind if I hang it up?" she asks us. Peter at first looked unsure but agreed. It hit me that Peter really didn't want anyone knowing he had a real talent with the arts. "And don't tell anybody, but your next assignment will be drawing your partners face. And since you already finished your first one I'm letting you have extra days to work on this one. This will be due next week on Monday. But it's your choice."

With that she left us alone. Peter turned to me. "I just want to get this over with. So I guess you can come over tomorrow so we can get started. Here." He wrote his address down on a piece of paper and handed to me. Without another word he left to his seat in the back of the class. Tobias sat next to me as the bell rang.

He looked at me confusion written on his face. "What were you and Peter talking about?" he says quietly.

I shrug, "Nothing important. Just talking about the class." He sucks in a breath and faces forward. It's obvious he doesn't like or trust Peter but I know there is a whole other story to him. And me, being the person I am will bring that person to the light.


	9. Chapter 9

After the school bell rings I almost drag Tobias out the school. I push him into the car and jump in myself.

"What's the rush?" he asks turning the engine one.

I put on my seatbelt and he backs out. "Well I actually want to go to Zeke and Uriah's party tonight. And I have to inform my mother about it, call Christina with the answer, because she wants to buy me a new party dress and heels. I told her I got it, but she wouldn't budge on the offer. And then get there and back home by whatever time she says."

Tobias shakes his head holding a laugh in. "Ok." Is all he says before leaving the school.

When I get to David's house I push in saying a quick hello to Caleb and wondering how he would always get home so quick. I rush upstairs and putting down my backpack and taking off my shoes and back down the stairs finding Caleb gone. Out the door, locking it, and back into the ocean.

"Mom!" I called when I finally got home.

"Yes!" she called back.

"Mom can I go to a party at a friend's house? Its tonight and a friend Christina offered to buy me a dress for tonight even though I offered to get it myself but she wouldn't let me. Sooo can I, please? She wants me to call her with the answer."

Mom smiles at me. "I remember my first teen party. Probably a little different now but I begged my mother to go. Sure hon, you may go. And because I trust you, you may stay the night at David's tonight. But be in by 11:00." I smile widely and gave her a tight hug saying many thanks. She smiles at me and I leave.

Back at the house I used David's home phone dialing Christina's number she wrote down for me one a piece of scrape paper. It rang 3 times before she answered.

Chris- _Hello_

Tris- _Hey, its Tris. A party is a go._ She squeals.

Chris- _Perfect, I'll text Four and get your address and I'll be there in 10 minutes._

With that we hang up and I sat on the couch pushing out a breath and trying to settle down her excited nerves.

And like Chris and promised she was here in 10 minutes in the dot. I hopped in the car and she sped off.

"I like your house. It's tiny and cozy. And right by the ocean too."

"Thanks." I answer.

"So, I forgot to tell you over the phone but the Marlene, Shauna and Lynn are going to be meeting us there."  
"Oh, ok." The rest of the drive to the mall I end up listing up the radio. Christina turns it up on this one song.

"I love this song. I Really Like You by Carly Rea Jepsen." She starts to sing some of the lyrics.

 _Late night watching television_

 _But how'd we get in this position?_

 _It's way too soon, I know this isn't love_

 _But I need to tell you something_

 _I really, really, really, really, really, really, like you_

 _And I want you. Do you want me? Do want me too?_

 _I really, really, really, really, really, really, like you_

 _And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

I listen to the song and I like it. I find it very catchy. **The first time I heard this song I listened to it like 5 times in a row.** She parks and together we get out. She leads me to the food court where I see the girls sitting and talking. Shauna waves at us and I take a seat next to her.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Christina asks.

"Well about the party actually." Marlene says.

"What about it?"

"Well we all know that Marlene has this insane crush on Uriah." Lynn says looking down at a twisted piece of bread. Marlene blushes and starts to object but stops when Lynn gives her a look of disbelief and she becomes quiet.

"It doesn't matter," Marlene starts, "he likes Tris." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"What! No he doesn't." I say in pure disbelief and Christina nods her head. As does Shauna and Lynn. I look at Marlene. "Well, I'm sorry." I don't know what else to say. She licks her lips and looks down.

"So," Lynn says breaking the awkward silence, "we, well, Shauna as saying that we should get him and Marlene together tonight at the party."

"How do you propose we do that." I ask and Christina shoots out of her chair looking at her watch eyes wide.

"Who cares its 4:00? The party is at 7:00 we only have three hours." She gathers her things and doesn't wait for us to follow as she walks towards the clothing stores.

 **TIME SKIP**

After an hour and thirty minutes we have all finished shopping. We all agreed to meet at Chris's house. Like before the ride was silent just the radio on. Lyrics of different songs raced through my head. Some were slow and sad, others up beat. In no time I'm sitting in Christina's room surrounded by gossip and lip gloss.

"Sit." Christina says and I sit in a purple desk chair. She does my makeup, while Shauna does Marlene's. Lynn refused to wear any. 15 minutes later I'm staring at myself. A smoky eye, light blush, mascara, red lips and a thin line of eye liner. And my hair flat-ironed. Beautiful. Christina starts on her makeup and I put on my outfit. It's an all- black lace dress that falls to mid- thigh, with one shoulder and lace sleeve. I put on black lace up timberland heels.

When we leave, we are 30 minutes late (Thanks Chris!) and di must say looking hot. Shauna is wearing a half inch strap red mid- thigh dress with a gold belt and gold heels. Her hair over one shoulder Marlene is wearing a white mid-thigh dress with a diamond belt and black cut out heels .Her hair in a low bun. Christiana is wearing a black mid-thigh dress with a lace queen ann neckline. Lynn is in a black sequins shirt and jeans with gold flats her hair down.

When we get there I can hear the music and see a bunch of cars already pulled up. We walk in without knocking first and I'm hit with the smell of something very strong and sour. Gross. Shauna goes to look for Zeke and Chris, Will. Lynn goes to the food table and I go and search for Tobias.

 **Tobias Pov**

I take another swing at my beer before setting it down done with it. I had to drive Tris home today. If I can find her in this sweaty sea of people grinding on each other. The music was too loud and it made it hurt. I looked for Tris dodging drunk dancing bodies and girls looking for some 'extra fun'. After 5 minutes I find her looking completely annoyed and uncomfortable at the guy who was leaning against a wall holding a red solo cup. I recognize him as Al. Teddy bear Al who looked at Tris the way he's looking at her now. Creepy.

I smile to myself as I head over to save her. I move towards them nerves building in my stomach at what I'm about to ask her. I clear my throat to catch their attention and a wave of relief washes over Tris's face. Anger and annoyance on Al's, I smirk to myself.

"Tris's would you like to dance?" I ask and Al's eyes widen and he looks at her. Silently begging her not to go. But she doesn't notice him, her eyes are looking at me.

"I love to." She says taking my outstretched hand. It's tiny, soft and warm and fits perfectly into my big, rough one. I lead her away from Al and when were out of ear shot he thanks me.

"I don't know how much longer I could stand there without telling him he was weirding me out." I laugh and we make our way into the kitchen.

 **TRIS POV**

I follow Tobias into the kitchen. There are less people in here. Most are just standing around and talking, others are making out. I scrunch my nose. They look like there trying to swallow each other. Tobias passes all of them and opens up the fridge. He takes two red cans out and hands me one of them.

"Coke, I'm sure you'll love it." he pops it open for me and gets me a straw. I sip at it and it burns my throat as it goes down. And it's strong. After a second of taking my first gulp, I burp. I cover my mouth and blush. Tobias laughs as he opens one himself and sticks a straw in it.

"That was embarrassing." I say crewing on the straw. He shakes his head with a smile.

"No it was cute." I smile at him. Then out of nowhere he asks. "You want to get out of here?"


	10. Chapter 10

It was 9:00 when we left the party. I guess time flies when you're having fun. Nobody noticed us leaving, or maybe they were just too drunk or didn't care to say anything. I climbed into Tobias black truck and he drove in silence. He wouldn't tell me where we were going saying it was a surprise. I watched out the window leaning my cheek on the cool window glass as the city passed by us. The beautiful city lights sparkled and shined.

I hummed softy and I heard Tobias suck in a relaxed breath. He pulled into a parking space at a small diner. "You may see Tori here. Her family owns the place." He says getting out. I open the door and he helps me out. The night's soft breeze kissed my legs and arms. It wasn't the kind of wind where you shivered and rubbed your arms at but it was still cool.

As Tobias opened the door a soft chime sounded and it was warmer. The place had velvet booths and tiny round tables, and a counter to sit at. I could hear the sizzling of pans and soft chatter of the people. And smell coffee and something faintly sweet. As I looked around everyone was in jeans and t-shirts and I felt out of place with my lace dress and heels.

Tobias led me to a booth in the corner giving us a clear view of the city. A boy around early twenties gave us our menus and walked away saying he'd be back later for our orders. Tobias didn't even look at his. I flipped through mine and the entire time I felt his eyes on me. I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked up at him.

"I have no idea what to get." I admitted and he smiled.

"Well, I would recommend the cheeseburger. I like mine with bacon every now and then. Or the pasta, or the wings. Those are all my favorites." He says.

"I guess I'll just have what you will." The waiter comes back a second later.

"Are you guys ready to order?" he asks taking out a small notepad and pen.

"Yea, we will like to have two cheeseburgers and lemonades." Tobias says not even looking at him. His eyes locked on me.

"Will that be all?" The waiter asks.

Tobias looks at him. "That's all." The waiter walks away. It's suddenly quiet. An awkward quiet. I look at everything except him. And when I do, I see him looking over my shoulder at something. I turn around and follow his gaze. An old couple is sitting together holding hands as they finish their food. They look happy and relaxed and in love. I wonder if I will grow to be that old and still have somebody love me like that. If I will have grandchildren, if I will be happy and in love.

When I turn around Tobias is again looking at me but his eyes are dazed. "Tobias." I say snapping out of his daze.

"Huh."

"What are you thinking of?" I ask even though I have a pretty good idea of what it may be.

"The future, I guess." He says proving myself right.

"What are your plans for the future?" I ask. He smiles at me and licks his lips before answering.

"I was planning on going to Allegiant University. It's located in Chicago. More than half of the students who go to Divergent High go to Allegiant University. They have a wonderful football team and," he tilts his head and bites his lip and playful glint in his eye, "music program."

I roll my eyes and shake my head at him. "Right." I mutter and lean back crossing my arms.

"Like here at Divergent High they have the fractions. There is the school itself and them the fractions. They kind of prepare you for what you want as a career. For example Dauntless is for people who want to be in pro sports, Erudite is for people who want to be scientists, teachers, Candor are like lawyers and judges, Amity are for music players or want to own their own tiny shops or something, Abnegation I guess will do anything to help somebody. But those are only a few things they offer. Still you can join the fraction, you actually get to choose any fraction when you get there. But…yea."

I lean forward and rest my elbows on the table. "So you want to be what when you grow up." He chuckles and scratches his jaw.

"I want to be a detective. A person who solves crimes and tracks down killers." He looks up at me under his thick eyelashes and gives me a grin that should have been illegal. "What about you."

"I don't know. I have the next two years to figure it out. But music is the only thing I'm good at, I guess."

"I'm sure you'll find something else."

"Actually I was thinking of-"I'm stop talking when I hear my name being said. Tori now stands in front of our table holding our drinks and food, smiling.

"I didn't expect you guys to be here this late." She says setting the tray down.

"Oh, we ditched a party. Wasn't really planned." I say and she nods.

"Tris I actually wanted to talk about you about your voice. I think you could go far with it. But save that for school, enjoy your date and meal." I blush when she says date and I try to correct her but she is already gone. I look at Tobias and he's eating his fries.

I smile and look at my own food. I pick up my burger and bite into it. Tobias was right, it's really good. Except, I open it and take out the tomato and drop it on the plate. Tobias looks up from his own half eaten burger, then at my plate with the tomato with a small bite in it. He looks up and meets my eyes before reaching over and taking the tomato from my plate and eating it.

"Fatty." I say under my breath and he scrunches his nose and shakes his head like a child. I laugh and he smiles before eating a fry.

"Ok, you were saying about your future."

"Oh, right." I swallow and sip at my drink before answering. "I think I sort of want to do gymnastics. You know become flexible and stuff. And I was thinking of skipping doing the cheerleading thing this year."

He gives me a look and I already know what he's going to say. "Christina will be pissed."

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 10 of Tris's Tail. I hope to post the next chapter soon. Anyways, leave plenty reviews. I want to hear what you think. Catch you later, fishes!**


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner Tobias payed for our food. It was 10:30 and I was hoping that the party was dyeing down by now. It was cold and I immediately felt it against my skin. I shivered and rubbed my arms. Tobias noticed and put his jacket around my shoulders and I slid my arms into the sleeves. It went past my fingertips and sagged against my body but I felt warm and safe. Not to mention it smelled like him.

The entire ride home Tobias glanced at me when he thought I wasn't looking. It made me wonder again what we were. I mean, we kissed but we never really made it official. Or, maybe he was ready to tell me how he felt but isn't ready for an actual boyfriend, girlfriend relationship right now. And I don't have the guts to ask him and possibly ruin the peaceful and comfortable moment. And soon I drifted off to sleep.

I woke to a car door slam close. I lift my head and look around. I'm at David's house. I unbuckle my seat belt and Tobias opens the door and helps me out. He walks me to the front door and I grab the key from under the mat. I smile at him before unlocking the door. "Thanks Tobias, I had fun tonight."

"Me too, Tris. I hope maybe we can do this again sometime."

"I would like that." He hugs me for about ten seconds before letting go and kissing my cheek. My heart beats faster and I feel a blush creeping up. He smiles at me.

"Goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight." I say and he walks towards his truck. I unlock the door and I hear his engine start. I step inside and close the door. I put the key down and peek out the window just in time to see him drive away. I back away and I turn on the lights and I grab a straw and water bottle and sprinkle in some salt. I sit on the couch and turn on the television.

I flip through the channels until I settle on a channel called Disney. A show called Good Luck Charlie. **If you ever find yourself up late at night watching Disney older shows come on. Or ones like Good Luck Charlie that doesn't air anymore during the day.** I watch two episodes before I glance at the clock and see its 12:00am. Opps. I turn off the TV and head upstairs after turning off the light. I clean off my makeup, tie my hair into a messy bun and, change into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats before lying down on the bed not bothering to get under the covers.And I don't know when I fall asleep.

I wake up at 7:00. I sit up and I stretch out my legs and run my hands over my head smoothing down loose edges. I get up and I hear the shower running. Caleb must already be getting ready. While I wait I pick out my clothes. A pair of black shorts, a flowing red shirt, knee high blacks socks and my combat boots. I pull out a silver necklace with a diamond increased heart that would fall to my stomach.

As I finish Caleb comes out in a light blue dress shirt that is rolled up to his elbows, a dark blue vest with matching pants and a black belt. "Well look who walked in. You good sir, look lots like my older brother Caleb. But Caleb doesn't dress or even look as smart as you do. I highly doubt he his." I shrug my shoulders and he pushes my shoulder playfully as he grabs his things.

"That's not funny Beatrice. And in Erudite we are supposed to dress like this. Girls in skirts or slacks and guys in pants and vests, or suits. Our leader Jeanine Matthews says that it is preparing for our future in business. You got to look the part." He grabs his book bag and starts to leave. "See you downstairs." He calls over his shoulder.

"Yea, alright." I say and rush into the bathroom. I do a quick shower and brush my teeth and hair putting it in a high ponytail and wash my face. I pull on my clothes and grab my things and makeup bag. I hurry downstairs and there sits Caleb where I find him almost every morning eating an apple.

"I thought it was an elephant stomping downstairs." He says chewing. I make a face at him and take his apple. He reaches for it but I dodge his hand. I put up my other hand to stop him.

"Sharing is caring, right." I take a big bite from the apple and he shakes his head at me. I smile and take another bite and hand it back to him when the doorbell rings. He looks at it and throws it away. I finished it anyway. I open the door and Tobias stands there.

"Someone looks happy." He says.

"It's just a beautiful morning." I say and he raises his eyebrow. "And I got to mess with Caleb." He smiles.

"Of course." I start to follow him but turn back to Caleb.

"How are you getting to school?" I ask.

"Cara, a girl I met gives me a ride."

"Ohhhh." I drag and wiggle my eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Nothing like that."

"Whatever you say. See you after school." Me and Caleb always had a good relationship. As far as siblings get along, I guess. But we still have our moments and I savor every moment of it since we don't see each other as much. It's Wednesday and I'm supposed to go over Peter's house today to start the project for art class. As much as it should I don't get nervous or scared just somewhat curious.

I ended up doing my makeup in Tobias's care adding a layer of mascara, eyeliner, light pink lip gloss, and golden eye shadow. He laughed at me and threatened to make me walk the rest of the way if I got any of my makeup on his things. I ended up waving my mascara stick at him and making and **T** on his hand with red lipstick.

It was hot and Amar made up run 3 laps around the track because the class wouldn't quiet down. And when I say 'class' I really mean a group of 7 gossiping girls who couldn't wait until after school and 3 boys who couldn't wait until they got to field. So here I was sweating through my shirt and making my hair gets fizzy at my hairline.

During Art I made it official that I was coming over at 3:30. And that Uriah was driving me. I knew he would freak if he knew that he was taking me to Peter's so instead I told him that he was taking me to an old friend's house. Tobias was going over Zeke's house to practice football, so it was just me and Uriah in the car.

I thought it was going to be filled with an awkward silence and small questions that get answered then lead to an even more silence. Boy was I wrong. Through the ride Uriah was cracking jokes and blasting music. I laughed so much that my ribs hurt. "Really he did that?" I say trying to catch my breath.

He nods his smile bright against his skin. "I wish you could have been there. Zeke got egg all in his hair and flour down his pants." I smile and Uriah pulls up beside what I'm guessing is Peter's house. "So, I'll pick you up in 2 hours."

"Yep." I thank him for the ride and grab my things as walk up the walkway. Uriah drives away and I wave before ringing the doorbell and knocking twice. A moment later a boy no older than 13 with black hair and sour green eyes opens the door, a set of headphones around his neck.

"Hi, I'm looking for Peter. He's in right?" I ask and the boy just stares at me mouth slightly open before I see Peter holding a turkey sandwich in his hand appear behind him.

"You're early, here," he nudges the boy out the way before tilting his head for me to come in, "sorry about that. As you can see I was in the middle of something." He swallows and I notice he's barefoot and shirtless. Not that I was attracted to him or anything it's just something you really can't help but stare at.

"We can head upstairs. All my things are up there, but if you would feel more comfortable down-."

"No, it's ok." I interrupt and he bits into his sandwich before motioning me to follow him. His feet slap quietly against the wooden staircase while mine can't be heard even though I'm wearing my boots. I follow him down the hall and I see inside a room whose door is wide open.

Inside I see many painting and oil pastels. Stacks of paper and paint stains on the floor. Brushes, pens, pencils, chalk, scattered everywhere. Empty stands for holding canvases and a left over soda can. I see a painting of a girl. A girl with blond locks and dazzling bright blue eyes. Thin lips and a kind glint in her eyes. The background is all black and she looking off to the right. I want to step in but Peter steps in front of me and slowly closes the door not looking me in the eye.

"In here." He mumbles and I follow him to his room. It's neater than I thought except the stack of art books and papers with doddles on them. Textbooks beside them and I'm guessing the rest of his food. A large bag that says Lays on the front and a bottle of Coke. "You can take this chair," he says pointing to the black office chair. He stuffs the last of his sandwich in his mouth and leaves the room.

It doesn't pass me that he has been so, giving. Giving me the option to stay downstairs if being up here alone in his room made me uncomfortable, or gave me his desk chair and went to go get a new one. I notice a photo hanging beside his desk. It's the same girl, but this time she is smiling at the camera and Peter is looking a different way. Either they are related or a thing. Whichever it may be he obviously cares a lot for her.

"Ok," Peter says from behind me. I turn and he's carrying a black fold up chair through the door looking at the ground, "I was thinking that we can start with me drawing you. You clearly have little to no experience with art so I'll help you." He unfolds the chair and sets it a few feet from me but was still close enough to touch me.

He placed a few pencils and paper in front of them. "Okay, so sit up straight and turn," I shifted so I sat stiffly straight, "there you go. Now how about you take your hair down." I did was I was told and Peter placed a few locks over my shoulders. "There, now stay still, don't move."

I held my pose for the next hour as Peter drew me. We both knew that we wouldn't finish today. So we agreed that he would do the hair and facial features first then add detail on his own time so he can teach me about drawing. He sat down his pencil and shook out his hand. He massaged it with his thumb for a few seconds then shaking it out again.

I took a break giving the chance for me to relax my back. And man, was it stiff. I lean back in my chair and I hear Peter grab the bag of chips then a loud crunch. I stretched out and I heard my back pop and relief ran through my body. I slouched and Peter offered me some chips without saying anything. I shrugged and took a handful.

We ate in silence for a few minutes only the sound of our chewing and the crackle of the bag as we stuck our hands in. Peter sat up and rolled the bag down so they wouldn't get stale. Peter sits up from his relaxed position and puts away the bag and dusts off his hands. My eyes find their way back to the picture beside his desk.

"Who is she." I say and Peter's head shoots up and follows my gaze. His eyes soften and sadden and he takes the picture off the wall. He looks at the photo for a moment before putting it down beside him.

"Her name was Adley. She was 14 when I meet her. I was 15. She went to Divergent High. At first, we were just good friends. But then I started to have these weird feelings. Every time she spoke, I heard music. Every time she touched me, fire spread through my body." He smiles to himself. "One day, I built up my courage to tell her about it, and she said that she was feeling the same way. From then, we were the happiest couple alive. Always teasing each other, passing notes in class." He pauses for a few seconds. "Then, 6 months ago she got into this car crash with her brother. She died in the hospital a few days later."

We both don't say anything for a few minutes. Peter is squeezing his eyes shut no doubt fighting back tears. I touch his arm and he tensed for a second and then relaxed. He looked at me, and I smiled. It was small and sweet and his thanks was clear in his eyes. We continued for the next hour, ignoring our sad conversation. Him teaching me the basics and me messing up, getting embarrassed and erasing. Uriah came and dropped me off and I went inside doing my normal routine and heading home.

 **Hey, I'm so very sorry it took me forever to update. My computer went, let's just say was occupied. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 11 and leave many reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

Tobias was right when I told Christina that I wouldn't be joining the cheerleading team this year during lunch today. She went on and on about how I would be perfect for the flyer position, almost hitting poor Will in the head with her hands, twice. Or, how cute I would look with the mini skirt, a bow in my hair and pom-poms in my hair. And I will admit that the thought of being tossed in the air or even being held in the air both thrilled and terrified me. Tobias all the while, had a look like he wouldn't even get 10 feet in the air.

I took a bit of my apple as Uriah brought up the topic of football. Tryouts where today.

"We all know Four is the best quarterback this school has ever had." He starts. "But you know the boy Gideon? Shaggy blond hair, grey eyes." The boys nod. "I heard that he was the star quarterback at his old school and he might just make the cut." Tobias makes a noise of disbelief.

"No man can beat the all mighty Four." Shauna jokes and everyone laughs. I try and picture Gideon. Try and remember if I had ever seen him around the building before. Maybe I have, I just didn't know it. The bell rings singling the end of lunch. We gather our things and make our way to Art class.

 **Lauran's Pov**

I watch as she laughs along with the rest of the group and I feel a deep hatred in my gut. Four and her sit closer than friends, and I can't help but imagine that being me. Us, walking hand in hand to class, ditching school together and then sharing loving kisses in his bedroom. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Kimmy says something.

Kimmy had soft brown curls and hazel eyes and a black lip piercing. She is about 5'6 and has faint freckles on her cheeks, along with thin lips. To many she may seem shy and unsure, but she is actually can make a baby cry and not feel a twinge of guilt. She's also really good at spreading rumors. Next to her is Diana.

Diana has dirty blond hair. She has greenish eyes with flecks of gold. Pink lips and rosy cheeks and she's about 5'8. Everything about her screams attitude since that the way she talks and walks. Diana is good at acting since she has been taking classes since she was little and is in drama here at school.

All three of us used to be the most wanted girls in all the school, to the guys. That was until little Ms. Tris came along. She has got all the guys drooling over her, including Four, and she doesn't even know it. I've seen the way, even her guy friends, Will, Zeke, and Uriah sneak looks at her out when nobody looking.

"I hear that her nose is real." Diana says her hand coming up to her own nose and frowning. She got hers done last year.

"Do you think she got highlights? Or lowlights?" Kimmy asks biting into her apple.

"Nobody's teeth is that white. Or body, for that matter. " Diana huffs. Let's just put it at this. None of us like her. She's stolen my man and gets all the guy attention. All of us like Four. But it was an unspoken agreement that if any of us got to be with him, it would be me.

"What about her brother. Caleb, I believe. He's in Erudite." I look at Kimmy, an idea brewing.

"Tell me what you know about this Caleb boy."

 **Tris Pov**

Today in art Peter gave me some helpful tips on my drawing. We added a few details in. Like in his eyes and we started with the hair. The original plan was for me to go over his house, but his parents invited some of their friends over for dinner so that plan was canceled. And since the piece was due Monday, we would meet up at Tori's family diner at noon tomorrow (Saturday). I'm going to ask Tobias to drive me. I know he'll do it. We can't deny me. But that won't stop him from getting his word in.

For warm up Coach Amar made us jog two laps. So I ran next to Tobias my ponytail swinging behind me.

"So Toby I was wondering if you could pick me up from David's at 11:45 and drive me to Tori's diner. But if you're busy or something, you don't have to."

"I can. No problem, but if you don't mind me asking. Why do you need to go to Tori's?"

Here we go. "Well, I need to meet Peter there so we can finish our project. Nothing fancy."

"Bea, you know I don't trust him."

"But you trust me right?"

"Of course. You haven't given me any reason not to."

"Well, I think you should really get to know Peter before you judge him, Tobias. He's has more on his plate than you think."

"And how do you know this?" he asks raising an eyebrow as we finish running joining a few other, waiting. We take a seat on a bench and he places his ankle on his knee, and an arm behind me resting on the bench, leaning towards me slightly.

"Well," I drag out. "I told you, we have been assigned together for the, however many projects we have left. So we need to meet up sooner or later. And I would prefer that I not have an F."

"Can I stay? I mean I won't be bothering you guys." Of course.

"Sure. I guess Peter won't mind."

"Thank you."

When I got home that night and informed my mother about what I was going to be on Saturday. She didn't seem to mind. It was just the usual. Like, 'be careful', and 'have fun'. We ate dinner, I poked and teased Caleb, wrapped my tail and went to bed.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Summer is almost over, and I'm crying on the inside about it. Well, leave reviews and I'll write as soon as I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

The sky was clear and the ocean was calm. I could hear the sound of seagulls and the water as it caressed the beach. I stood in the guest room my hair falling over my shoulders. I'm wearing a black and white striped shirt that falls to by tush and denim shorts with black peep toe espadrille wedges with an ankle strap. I top it off with sunglasses resting on my head and silver bangle bracelets.

Caleb had made other plans with some girl to go out together. My guess was that it was Cara or another girl from his fraction. When I asked he just smiled, kissed my forehead and left. I grabbed a black hobo leather purse with everything I needed in it. I was ready.

* * *

Tobias picked me up 10 minutes later and drove me to the diner in a comfortable silence with the music set on low. Peter was already there when we arrived. He was sipping at some lemonade and drawing. He looked up and smiled. Tobias grabbed a table a few tables away from us, pulled out a laptop and started typing already pulled into a deep focus.

I looked at the drawing of me and smiled. "Almost done huh?"

He sighs and nods. "Yep just got to erase a few things and add some in and I'm done." He looks at me. "You want something to drink or eat?"

"Ah, sure lemonade please." Peter orders the drink and I take out my drawing.

For the next 2 hours we work on the drawing. With occasional chatting here and there and some laughter. And when we packed up everything was finished. Tobias had devoured 2 lemonades and a bacon burger with fries. He was finishing a writing assignment and a slice of crusted dessert shaped like a triangle. Surprisingly Peter gave me a hug a smile and left. I made my way to Tobias and sat down in the chair across from him. He looked at me.

"Done already?" he asked pulling out his phone checking the time. His eyes widen. "Two hours."

I grin and tilt my head to the left so my ear almost touches my shoulder. "Time flies when you're having fun." I say. He smiles at me and starts to put away his things. After he pays we leave. I climb into his truck alone even though he offers to help.

"So," he starts, "is there anywhere you would like to go?" As I'm about to answer his phone rings. With one hand he reaches into his pocket eyes glancing back and forth between the road and his pocket. He pulls it out and presses the answer button and puts it on speaker phone.

"Four!" Zeke. "Watcha doin?" he asks.

"Nothing at the moment, why do you ask?"

"Well," he drags, "the gang is coming over. So, you want to come over in say about 20 minutes." Tobias looks at me. I nod my head and he turns back to the road. "Yea, we'll be there."

"We?" You can practically hear him grinning, eyes demanding to know more. I picture a teen laying on her stomach on her bed listening to Justin Bieber, legs swinging in the air and flipping through a bright magazine while listening to her best friend ramble on for an hour about a boy they have only talked to twice. But this time its Zeke flipping through a Sport Illustrated and heavy medal is playing.

"Yes, I'm with Tris. Say hi Tris."

"Hi." I say in a girlish way.

"Hi, Tris." He says. "Well I'll see you all later." He hangs up.

Me and Tobias are the last to arrive. At the party a few nights ago I hadn't really had the chance to get a good look at their house. It's nice, tidy, and roomy. No doubt if they lived alone the house would be a total mess. Uriah wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Welcome sweet Tris, to my lovely home of 3."

"Why, thank you kind sir." Everyone's sitting down. Marlene, Uriah, Chris, and Will on the couch. Shauna and Zeke on the love seat while Tobias and I share a big chair. Zeke claps his hands together.

"Ok everyone. Today we will begin with Candor or Dauntless and since I'm the best looking here I shall go first." All the girls shake their hands at him and his crazy comment. "I am assuming everyone know the rules right."

"I don't." I say and everyone's head turns towards me.

"Somebody will ask you Candor or Dauntless. If you choose Candor, you have to answer the question that person asks you. If you choose Dauntless you have to do the dare they tell you to do. If you choose not to do the dare or answer the question you need to take off a piece of clothing. Shoes and socks not included." Uriah says grinning.

I nod and a feeling of unease bursting in my gut, but I push it away. I can do this. "Ok so now that everyone knows the rules." Zeke says an evil grin spreading over his face. "Let the games began."

 **I am totally hating on myself for not updating in like 2 months but here we go. Leave reviews and give me ideas for the game. Catch you later, fishes.**


End file.
